vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots
These are Fanmade Vocaloids that has not produced videos of "themselves" singing or Vocaloids simply meant as mascots. Some Fanmade Vocaloids may be erroneously listed as Non-Singing especially if music/videos of the latter singing are not uploaded or are unusually obscure. Based from Miku Hatsune ---- Miku Hachune (はちゅねミク Hachune Miku) is a chibified leek-wielding Miku. She is often seen in videos as a blank-eyed doll-like figure with a gaping mouth. She is most famous for featuring in Miku Hatsune's version of Ievan Pollka. Hachune is one of the Vocaloid derivatives officially recognized by Crypton, the others being Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, and Tako Luka. Click here for a detailed look of Miku Hachune. Main Article and detailed information : Miku Hachune Black Rock Shooter(ブラック★ロックシューター) (or simply abbreviated as BRS) is the result of a collaboration between ryo (music) and HUKE (character and video) for a music video of the same name. She is not Miku Hatsune but a character that looks like her and has a giant rocket launcher attached to her left arm, and her left eye turns into a blue flame. Popularity and interest about her grew to the point of figurines produced in her likeness, and many fanarts. Here is a popular image of her, and a full-body art.:*Nicovideo broadcast:*Youtube broadcast Niku Yakune (焼くねニク Yakune Niku) is a prehistoric-styled Miku who has dotted eyes. Her character item is a grilled lump of meat on a bone, which she is often found eating. Here is an illustration of Niku. Miku Nagahoso (長細いミク Nagahoso Miku) is a parody of Miku with a long, stretchable face. Miku Tsukune (つくねミク Tsukune Miku) is a parody of Miku as a food item. Miku Gouda (剛田ミク Gouda Miku) is a parody character, drawn comically ugly and fat, resembling Takeshi Gouda from the anime Doraemon. View the atrocity"box art" here. Miru Amane (天音ミル Amane Miru) is a damaged vocaloid derivative whose color scheme is the same as Haku's. She has a bandage over her right eye, and long blue-black hair. Her clothes consist of black racing briefs, , an unbuttoned grey blouse, and no socks. Her character item is asparagus. She is highly uncommunicative. Akari Youne (葉音アカリ Youne Akari) is a green vocaloid that has two green and white bows on her hair, green eyes, green hair, a green blous that has a clover on it with a tie and a white shirt under it, green boots, and a green mini skirt. She is made like a lucky vocaloid, and her item is a shamrock. Miku Gokune (獄音ミク Gokune Miku) has purple hair with a cyan streak and purple skull accessories. She has markings under her eyes and her number tattoo is a backwards "01". Her character item is a purple onion. Her surname "Gokune" means "Hell Sound". Here is a full picture of her. Giru Kyoune (狂音ギル "Kyoune Giru") is a patient in a mental hospital. Her hair is mainly green with various highlights in it, and she wears one striped knee-high sock on her right leg. Her hospital dress is ripped and she has a blue bandage on her right arm, which she gets mad when people look at it. Her item is carrots. Roy Rinne (輪音ロイ Rinne Roi) has long pink haired and purple eyes. Her character item is an enormous metal spoon. Apparently, she also likes pineapple. Riku Toone (遠音リク Toone Riku) has brown as her theme color. Appears to be a mascot and has lots of illustrations in Piapro. This is her concept art. Hiro Sekaine (世界音ヒロ Sekaine Hiro) has the same hair color as Miku. She wears a white and blue outfit complete with a white sailor cap. Here is an example of what she looks like. Lei Muon (無音レイ Muon Rei) has blue hair, and wears a black version of Miku's outfit with a short blue tie. She has an ahoge, wears tight pants, and is mute. This is how she looks like. Miru Hanane (華音ミル Hanane Miru) has plum hair and accents. Her shirt has a zipper pocket, as do her shorts. She is 14 years old, 148 cm tall, and 41 kg. Her lack of facial expression is a key characteristic. A pocket pager is her character item. She is illustrated by Carefree in Piapro; You may view the illustration here. Utsu Kokorone (心音ウツ Kokorone Utsu) is a Vocaloid who is indifferent and listless. Shin Tsukine (月音シン Tsukine Shin) is a Miku deriviate who has blue as a primary color. She has yet to make an appearance outside Piapro. Here is her concept art. Yoku Saon(茶音ヨク Saon Yoku) has long, deep green hair, which she ties back in a ponytail with a light green ribbon. Her color theme is green. Dopi Denne (電音ドピ Denne Dopi)has really short pink hair, magenta sleeves, magenta shirt, and loose magenta-gray shorts, as shown here. Based from Miku and linked to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for an unknown reason. Peke Otone '(乙音ペケ ''Otone Peke) is deeply attached to Kikaito, in the way a little sister is for her brother. She has red hair, and actually wears her suspenders. Her sleeves and skirt are black, her shirt is gray, and the trimming and tie are red. The shirt is very, very short, sometimes to the point of showing under-boobage. Her headphones are crooked. She can talk through her sketchbook, but does not talk much. She is the same age as Len, and the supposed shortest of all Vocaloids. Her creator is 紅音リオ. This is how she looks like. '''Ichigo Sakurane (桜音苺 Sakurane Ichigo) is a pink haired Miku with bell ribbons to hold her pigtails in place. She often sings slow tempoed songs, such as ballads. Undetermined character source. Iu Honne (本音イウ Honne Iu) is an honor student Vocaloid. She wears glasses, and acts very proper. Her age is 18. She carries the same surname as Dell, Tome and Yuu's, but her link to the mentioned characters are unknown. She is created and illustrated by Hanepochi. Miku Tatsune (龍音ミク Tatsune Miku) appears to be a police-officer Miku. Her full picture is here. Teru Aishi (愛思テル Aishi Teru) is a light, rosy-pink themed Miku. Her outfit differs slightly, however- instead of a tie, she wears a huge bow. She wears two heart hair pins in her bangs, and her pigtails are a bit shorter and twist at the ends. Her boots have a visible heel, and have lace and a bow on each at the top of the boot. Spring Onion Ronin (葱浪人 Negi Rounin) is supposedly a 'warrior' based off of Miku, with an spring onion as a sword. He is jobless, and instead of using the onion as a weapon, the ronin uses his beautiful voice to 'defeat' his foes. He uses the onion for spice. ( ? ) Alice Otogine (御伽音アリス Otogine Arisu) is a fanmade character made to resemble Alice from Alice in Wonderland, with long blonde hair and a blue dress. Her favorite items are rabbits and candy and her official age is 16. Her voice, however, is supposedly rough, and she also seems to enjoy storytelling. Conceptualized by Asunaro110 on Piapro. Based from Meiko ---- Maiko (マイコ) is a chibified Meiko. Her eyes resemble those of the cat from Azumanga Daioh. SEIKO (声子 Seiko) has long black hair which is tied back with a black and blue patterned hankerchief. Her eyes are red. She wears a black tanktop (like Yowane Haku's) and a long black skirt split down one side and fastened with a blue sash, as well as blue boots and black wrist guards. Hypothetically based from Meiko. Iko Juon (Japanese: 呪音イコ Juon Iko Chinese: 犽) is a red-and-white Meiko. She seems to be related to Kiku Juon, and is also yandere. Based from Kaito ---- Taiko (帯子 Taiko) is the older sister of Taito. She is assumed to be Taito's female equivalent. Haito (ハイト) is a grey version of Kaito. He has wavy grey hair. Pakaito (パカイト) is Kaito's llama version. He is also drawn with hair and a rainbow color scheme as opposed to tan. MaKAITO (魔カイト) is a demon version of Kaito, and carries a malevolent attitude. He is supposedly illustrated with long horns. Kizaito (Japanese: キザイト KIZAITO Chinese: 響) is a Yankee version of Kaito. He has short pink hair, sunglasses, and wears his jacket off his shoulders like a Yankee. He's also allegedly related to the Kagene twins. A narcissist, he loves his own voice, and his character items are roses, while his hometown is in Hokkaido. He is conceptualized by Hanepochi as one of her site mascots. Here is how he looks like. Toroito (トロイト) is a Kaito with light-green blue-tipped hair who resembles the Pokemon Leafeon because of his ahoge. He often speaks lowly and dully, and has not been educated beyond elementary schooling, so most people stop listening to him relatively quickly. His character item is yam noodles. Conceptualized by Mutami-San. Toroiko (トロイ子) is the female counterpart to Toroito. She ties her ahoge and scarf in a bow, and wears a short skirt. Momoito (モモイト) is a pink themed, small Kaito. His clothes are too big for him. Kei Soune (蒼音恵) is misunderstood to be Kaito, usually because of his blue hair. Whenever any Vocaloids come up to Kei, calling him Kaito, he immediately shouts "I'M NOT KAITO!!" in frustration of the misconception. He is really nice and tends to open up to many people, but does not speak much. Kei was designed by AHN. Kaidonald (カイドナルド Kaidonarudo) is a McDonalds' themed version of Kaito. This is how he looks like. Daito is a moe teenage version of KAITO. His meme item is carrot cake and his colour scheme is orange... Based from Rin & Len Kagamine ---- Ron & Ran Sakane (逆音ロン/ラン Sakane Ron/Ran) are black and red versions of Len and Rin. Both have red eyes and black hair. Ron does not have Len's ahoge, while Ran has a ponytail and Len's bangs. Ran's shirt is considerably longer than Rin's. Yume & Uta Kokorone (心音ユメ/ウタ Kokorone Yume/Uta) have violet hair color. Their outfits are black and white, with violet ties. Yume's hair is parted in the center, and she uses an actual bow for her collar. Uta's ponytail is set low, and his hair is slightly longer than Len's. He is a powerful singer. Their sleeves are long, and end in a black cuff with a violet stripe. It is implied that Yume is unable to sing, or even speak, at least for long periods of time. Her character item is a pinkish-purple flower. Uta's character item is some type of candy, which he keeps in his left pocket. He is very possessive of this candy and will not share it with anybody else. Here's how Uta looks like (and also this pic) and here's how Yume looks like. Renga & Chirin Suzunone (鈴音連歌/千凛 Suzunone Renga/Chirin) have red eyes and very bright, icy-colored blue hair which Renga keeps tied up with a string with a bell on each end. Chirin's bow is tied more at the back of her head, instead of on top of her headphones. Both twins dress in traditional shrine clothing, colored with blues and whites with black trimming. Renga seems to suffer from "Multiple Personality Disorder", as he seems to struggle with another 'evil' part of him. He is usually very kind and polite until this part "takes over". Chirin is mischevious, loves to have fun, and often complains if she's given any work. The twin's items are supposedly bells. Both are very strong and agile fighters, but a bit clueless on how the world works. Rui & Rei Kagene (影音ルイ/レイ Kagene Rui/Rei) are Shadow versions of the twins, with their family name composing of the Kanji Kage (影 kage lit. Shadow). Both have black hair, white shoes with pale yellow trim, and elf-ear-like earphones. Rei wears long gray pants a black vest, and black sleeves. His hair is let down; only the back is shoulder length, while the front is short. Rei is intelligent, but with a gruff and hard-headed personality. He has a habit of saying ルイに触るな! (Rui ni shokuru na!'' roughly translated as "Don't touch Rui!") Rui looks very ladylike with her gray skirt. She also has the black vest, with a ragged white undershirt, and black tights. However, she does have a flaw: her impulsive yandereness. This comes from her overprotective streak for her brother. Rui and Rei is conceptualized by Hanepochi, the same person who created Kizaito. Here's what they look like. '''Kana & Kai Ainone (愛音カナ/カイ Ainone Kana/Kai) are much gentler, pastel-blue haired twins. Kana has long hair that spreads out like a cape even though it is in a ponytail. Their headphones have a pink heart on them, and their tattoos are hearts. Kana wears a white vest that ties in the back with a pink bow, and garters. Their trim is pink, while the sleeves and skirt are blue. Rio & Leo Setsune (刹音レオ/リオ Setsune Rio/Reo) has long, ultramarine hair, which Leo ties back in a slow ponytail, and Rio keeps untied. The bow on Rio's headband is above her left ear. Instead of a handkerchief knot at the front, Leo has a lock. Leo's clef emblem is changed to an exclamation mark, while Rio's is a question mark. Leo is overprotective of his twin, while Rio herself is shy and quiet most of the time. Their system is supposedly 'unstable' and their memory often falters. They usually do not recall anything about their master which they call, "The Human", although the memory may come back for a couple of seconds before disappearing again. Both their favorite food items are jelly or anything jelly-like. It's said that though if left alone, both their systems will collapse and become beyond repair, one can sacrifice itself to complete the other. Conceptualized by Mutami-San. This is how Leo and Rio looks like. Yoru & Iru Shuugine (祝音イル/ヨル Shuugine Iru/Yoru) are specialized Vocaloids for weddings. They are 15 years old. Their hair is pastel blue, and they wear sailor uniforms. Karin & Rein Omoine (想音カリン/レイン Omoine Karin/Rein) are possibly yandere vocaloids. Karin carries around a pick axe, while Rein's character item is a rake. They have a theme color of black. Karin wears a school girl type uniform that is black with a yellow trim, bow and skirt. She has long hair and bangs that cover her left eye, a drooping black bow in her hair, and red clips. Rein has red clips in his hair as well and a loose ponytail. He wears an open, black jacket with a yellow shirt underneath and black pants. They have icy blue eyes. Rin & Len Gokune (獄音リン/レン Gokune Rin/Len) are purple themed Vocaloids with a blond streak through their bangs. They have skull and bandage accessories. They both are very mischivous and sometimes violent; as a result, their master scolds them a lot. Rin's emblem is changed to a treble, while Len's resembles a bass clef. Rin's character item is supposedly a bloody orange, while Len prefers American cherries. They are conceptualized by Mutami-san, the same person who conceptualized Leo and Rio Setsune. Here is a full picture of them. leftrightTaiki & Ritsu Unne (運音リツ/タイキ "Unne Ritsu/Taiki) are a pair of Vocaloids who live in a fantasy game. The kanji in their last name means "lucky sound". Taiki keeps his red hair tied back in a ponytail with a bandana while Ritsu's is in four little pigtails. Taiki is a little bit of a whimp and does whatever his older sister says. Ritsu can be bossy, but she cares about her brother very much. Based from Gakupo Kamui ---- Gakama (がかま) is the drag queen version of Gakupo. Based from Miriam ---- MIMIRI is a chibified Miriam. She has no mouth and carries around a dandelion. The irony is due to having no mouth, she can not blow her dandelion's parachute (puff) ball. She was created by Escuro. Here is the original full image of her. Vocaloid Derivative Subset :Vocaloid derivatives of other existing derivatives; most have no singing voice yet, but are placed here for organizational purposes. Nero Akita (亞北ネロ Akita Nero) is the little brother of Neru Akita. He has short blonde hair and wears brown sleeveless shirt, yellow undershirt, yellow pants, knee-length yellow pants and yellow-and-black striped socks. He has tight dark-brown arm warmers and a dark-brown arm band to his left shoulder. Carries a blue book. Hypothetically Len-based, but has not produced singing voices so far. This is how he looks like. Nero is also created by Smith Hioka, who created Neru, his sister. Black Rock Chooter (ブラック★ロックチューター) is the chibi version of Black Rock Shooter. She appears to be the Hachune version of Black Rock Shooter.:*Youtube broadcast:*Nicovideo broadcast Reno Enjine (臙脂音利乃 Enjine Reno) is the older brother of Enjine Ren. He is mopey and pessimistic about how he sounds and how his sisters sounds like when singing, but he tries to cheer her up many times. Reno watches over his sister from afar. Here are references to Enjine Reno's clothings. Kikuo Juon (呪音キクオ Juon Kikuo) is the male equivalent of Kiku. His hair is tied back into a ponytail. Nene Sotone (外音ネネ Sotone Nene) is Riza Sotone's younger sister, and the youngest in the Sotone family. Main Article and detailed information : Nene Sotone Naru Akita (亞北ナル Akita Naru) is Neru and Nero's younger sister, who has a grudge against Miku, as she seems to always eclipse Neru in terms of popularity. Download her in MMD here Main Article and detailed information : Naru Akita Kallen Soune (蒼音カレン Soune Karen) is the older sister of Soune Kei, but because she's shorter than him, Kallen is easily mistaken as the younger sibling. Being also the female version of Kei, she's sometimes called Keiko (which she despises a lot) and thought to be based off of MEIKO. A very sisterly and motherly type figure, she likes everything in place and hitting Enjine Ren in the head (which isn't very sisterly nor motherly). Here are her concept sketches. Chibi Miku-san Minami's Chibi Miku-san series has spawned characters of their own kinds, that has gained popularity over time. Chibi Miku (ちびミク) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, but portrayed as a different individual related to the original Miku. In the series, she lives with Rin and Len while the original Miku is out on tours. Chibi Neru (ちびネル) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, who hangs out with Chibi Miku and Chibi Teto. Her Tsundere qualities stands out in her portrayal here, and has a huge crush on Len. Chibi Teto (ちびテト) is, as implied, a petite version of herself, who hangs out with Chibi Miku and Chibi Neru. She is a fan of Kaito, but is allergic to dogs. Suzu Kiyone (清音スズ Kiyone Suzu) is an original character designed by Minami for the series. Implied as a bad singer, it has yet to be seen how she will progress. The correct way to pronounce her surname is Seion. To keep the VOCALOID surname reading of Ne (音 ne), the fans from Danbooru made a choice. Thus, her surname is now Kiyone. Vocaloid Parodies in Anime/Manga Miku Kazune (和音ミク Kazune Miku) is a cross-dressing character based off Kazune Kujyou from the shoujo manga 'Kamichama Karin'. He is featured in the doujinshi '和音ミク本 Kazune Miku Bon ' by Koge Donbo, dressed as Miku Hatsune. Alternatively, he is a character who plays the violin. Rin Suzune (鈴音リン Suzune Rin) is a cross-dressing character based off 鈴音 (Suzune) from 'Kamichama Karin', who dresses as Rin Kagamine. In 'Kamichama Karin', he is the son of Kazune from the future. Kagamiku (かがみく Kagamiku) is the name taken by Kagami Hiiragi in the Lucky Star OVA when she cosplays Miku Hatsune. Obviously it is a pun with Kagami's name, and does not relate her identity with the Kagamine twins. Miku Raimei (雷鳴ミク Raimei Miku) is a parody of the character Raimei Shimizu as Miku Hachune. See Also Fanmade Vocaloids - A listing of recognized derivations based on existing official Vocaloid characters. Original Vocaloid Characters - Characters with interaction to other vocaloids whose design is not based on any of the existing official Vocaloids or fanmade vocaloids. Category:Fanmade Vocaloids